


Безумные идеи

by Ellfella



Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellfella/pseuds/Ellfella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шуи заплетает Ликсу волосы</p>
            </blockquote>





	Безумные идеи

**Author's Note:**

> Больше моих фанфиков на http://la-ora.diary.ru  
> Регистрируйся тут – http://goo.gl/szPlfx

Иногда у Ликса возникало подозрение, что ни на что, кроме безумных идей с совершенно провальным воплощением, Шуи не способен. 

Только ему могло прийти в голову попытаться заплетать чужие волосы. Ликс, в принципе, не возражал: подобным образом он мог сэкономить время и успеть усвоить больше полезной информации из раздобытой недавно книги. 

Если бы Шуи еще не напевал себе под нос и время от времени пребольно не дергал Ликса за волосы… 

Конечный итог его работы оказался более чем ужасным. Увидев себя в зеркале, Ликс зашипел и прижал уши к голове. В таком растрепанном состоянии его волосы пребывали впервые. А еще «коса», называется.

Переведя гневный взгляд на Шуи, Ликс вынужден был смягчиться. Тот выглядел очень подавленным, одни опущенные уши и хвост чего стоили. Надо признать, таким расстроенным Шуи бывал крайне редко. Даже когда его пытались съесть лесные монстры, он сохранял присутствие духа… насколько это было возможным.

Решив, что показать проще, чем объяснить, Ликс едва ли не силой усадил Шуи в кресло и взялся за привычное дело. Заплетать чужие волосы оказалось много легче, чем свои, да и обзор был лучше. Правда, на какой-то стадии Ликс начал задумываться о необычайно приятном запахе этих рыжих волос и меха, и о том, как соблазнительно выглядят уши, одним из которых примолкший Шуи время от времени дергал, и о том, каковы они на вку…

Тут, к счастью, прическа была закончена. Ликс отошел в сторону и вновь принялся за чтение, предоставив Шуи вволю восхищаться, глазея на себя в единственное зеркало. Вообще-то, куда чаще Ликс использовал это зеркало для проведения магических опытов, чем для созерцания чьих-либо парикмахерских изысков, но все когда-то бывает впервые.

Кажется, ему удалось по-настоящему поразить Шуи, потому что, налюбовавшись собой, тот смылся, даже позабыв попрощаться. Ликс на мгновение испытал подобие досады, потом заметил на столе совершенно неуместный там музыкальный инструмент, облегченно выдохнул и углубился в чтение.

Как он и ожидал, вскоре Шуи вернулся. С собой он тащил венок, сплетенный из лесных цветов (держался этот венок, как определил Ликс, на честном слове), и… камышинку.

Ликс не сразу понял, что именно Шуи собирается делать.

Через некоторое время ему все-таки удалось убедить Шуи, что венок в качестве благодарности никому не нужен, в особенности — черному магу, которого в таком виде даже монстры засмеют, и что он слишком взрослый, чтобы гоняться за камышинками. 

Шуи задумчиво покивал, грустно вздохнул, но свою затею оставил. Ликс предпочел бы, чтобы тут он и убрался, но этого Шуи, естественно, делать не стал. У него была паршивая привычка уходить только тогда, когда Ликс хотел, чтобы он остался… хотя постойте, когда Ликс этого хотел?

Следующей сумасшедшей идеей Шуи стало чтение. Ликс искренне сомневался, умеет ли тот читать, но Шуи начал утверждать, что он санга, а все санга читать умеют, и улыбался при этом так… в общем, отказать ему было решительно невозможно. С нелегким сердцем Ликс отдал ему книгу под названием «История растений». Ее он все равно давно выучил наизусть. 

Непонятно зачем Шуи устроился читать на диване рядом и, согласно ожиданиям Ликса, в скором времени начал клевать носом. «Историю растений» никто не назвал бы легким чтивом. 

Когда Шуи, очевидно заснув, облокотился на Ликса всем телом, последний вынужден был вздрогнуть. Мало того, Шуи еще и голову на плече Ликса устроил, будто их отношения подразумевали подобную фамильярность.

Приятный запах усилился. Ликс поймал себя на том, что принюхивается.

По-хорошему, следовало отстранить Шуи, а то и вовсе столкнуть с дивана, и вернуться к чтению, но он спал слишком сладко, искушение было слишком велико, и никто не должен был узнать… даже он сам смог бы потом обо всем забыть. 

Хотя, если честно, Ликс об этом не задумывался. Наклонившись к Шуи, он едва уловимо коснулся теплого рыжего уха — сначала губами, потом и языком.

Вкус был даже лучше, чем он думал, но дальнейшие эксперименты ни к чему хорошему определенно не привели бы, поэтому Ликс слегка остранился… 

И в следующее мгновение встретил теплый смеющийся взгляд ярко-зеленых глаз.


End file.
